With the development of society, the awareness of energy conservation has been increasingly valued by a wide range of consumers. Power supplies of many power consumers, such as televisions, computers, air conditioners and refrigerators, have higher standby power consumption. It is reported that electric energy lost due to the standby power consumption of the electric equipment costs nearly 100 million yuan every year. Currently, a standby circuit of “intermittent operation mode” or a circuit with a zero-power consumption standby mode is generally used to reduce the power consumption of the electric equipment in the standby state. However, the “intermittent operation mode” in the related art requires the use of circuits such as relays, CPU control, supercapacitors, and large-capacity capacitors, and has disadvantages such as high cost, complicated circuit, poor safety control, and short life of the relay switch. Although the power consumption of the circuit with the zero-power consumption standby mode is reduced to near zero, the circuit with the zero-power standby mode can hardly make the standby indicator, infrared receiver and other devices work normally when being equipped to a whole machine. The user experience of these two circuits is poor.